Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Toroko
Toroko Day 1 Hello and welcome to the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015. When I started this one year ago, I pitched as a joke before deciding it was actually a great idea. I also thought they would make me change the name. Despite these thoughts, the show has done incredibly well and a ton of people are excited to see and show their presentations. With that out of the way, let's begin! We teased this a couple days ago, but it's time to reveal what it really is. Enjoy this trailer. ---- The trailer begins with a outside look of a resort. It zooms in to show Unten, Strafe, Sakeena Kamel, Rachel, Aurora, Reese, Guaptain, Anna Biscuit, Leah Needlenam, and Kynthesis. UntenSports.png|Unten SakeenaKamelsports.png|Sakeena Kamel StrafeSports.png|Strafe RachelSports.png|Rachel AnnaSports.png|Anna Biscuit LeahSports.png|Leah Needlenam ReeseSports.png|Reese AuroraSports.png|Aurora GuaptainSports.png|Guaptain KynthesisSports.png|Kynthesis The camera then pans to the other side of the court, where we see a couple of doppelgangers. KenDrewBlur.png|Kendrew (DREW's doppelganger) BlueSoup.png|Blue Soup (Unten's doppelganger) Serrah.png|Serah (Rachel's doppelganger) Borealis.png|Borealis (Aurora's doppelganger) Buaptain.png|Buaptain (Guaptain's doppelganger) Ryth.png|Ryth (Kythesis' doppelganger) AnnaBanana.png|Anna Banana (Anna's doppelganger) SilenceFinalInitalDesign.png|Silence (Strafe's doppelganger) NegaElla 2.png|"Nega Ella" (tentative name, Sakeena's doppelganger) BethNew.png|Beth Operatino (Leah's "doppelganger") The real logo is revealed now. The two groups begin running towards the center line in the court, where five dodgeballs are placed. Strafe grabs one, while Kendrew and "Nega Ella" grab the other four. The trailer ends as Strafe throws one at Silence. ---- Fantendo Sports Resort will be a spiritual successor to Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, a game that is well-known and beloved by many on here. The roster you see here is only the beginning, despite the presence of 20 characters already! Every character in this game will have their own doppelganger, which will play a part in the story. Sign-ups will begin shortly after this presentation. In the meantime, we teased a game last confrence, but we didn't really talk a ton about it. I'm talking about 3.14 Worlds. 314WorldsArt.png|3.14 Qhua.png|Qhua Synda.png|Synda KatieWorlds.png|Katie As you can see, 3.14 is in a nice new outfit! There is also three new characters, who will make cameos at the end of the upcoming Fantendo - Genesis, but their names are Qhua, Synda, and Katie. Qhua sells all kinds of power-ups to 3.14, which he can buy from her with memory cards. Synda logs the amount of times 3.14 dies as well as saves his game. Katie's function will be revealed in the near future. That, said, how does this game play? 3.14 is a platformer with a unique twist. 3.14 can merge into various technology such as a TV or a crane arm to hide or attack his enemies. For example, with a TV, if there was a enemy on the spaceship 3.14 was on, he could go into the TV and go through the cord to avoid the enemy if the player feels or knows they can't fight them. However, if the enemy were to cut the cord, 3.14 would die, so be careful not to get yourself into a situation like that. That's all we have for today. Day 2 Yesterday we mostly talked about sequels to Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered and the 3.14 series. Today, we will be mostly be talking about brand new IPs. Each IP is unique in their own way but I feel like they encompass the thought of creative freedom. Up first is Wasteland Warriors. We revealed this a while ago, but we haven't given a ton of info on it. Although you met the Wasteland Warriors in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, this is a wholly separate entry with the same characters and a ton of new ones. The Wasteland Warriors has expanded to five. The two new members of the team are Sydney Watterson, a British detective who can track foot prints of sneaky enemies and find secret areas. She makes use of a small dagger to attack, requiring her to get incredibly close to enemies to take them out. The other is Whitney, a girl wearing a pair of sunglasses and wielding a giant bo staff. She can this as a javelin, a pole vault, or even as a look out point/helicopter blades. We've discussed her previously last conference. Now with the main playable cast fully assembled like so: IronMask_WastelandWarriors.png|Iron Mask Scarlet_WastelandWarriors.png|Scarlet PAIN-T20.png|PAIN-T 2.0 SydneyWattersonWastelandWarriors.png|Sydney Watterson WhitneyWastelandWarriors.png|Whitney We can start talking more about the game itself. Wasteland Warriors is a third person character action game and each character has their own style of play. Iron Mask has a variety of methods for taking out opponents from afar or close up, and is generally the most balanced. Scarlet is fast and makes use of flashy moves that are good for attacking big crowds of enemies. PAIN-T 2.0 is a ranged character that makes use of paint to take care of enemies, such as making paint puddles for them to slip into or blinding them. You'll also notice Iron Mask has a new blade on his back. It has three holes in it, what are those supposed to do? BlackOrb.png|Black Orb BlueOrb.png|Blue Orb BrownOrb.png|Brown Orb GreenOrb.png|Green Orb GreyOrb.png|Grey Orb OrangeOrb.png|Orange Orb PinkOrb.png|Pink Orb PurpleOrb.png|Purple Orb RedOrb.png|Red Orb WhiteOrb.png|White Orb YellowOrb.png|Yellow Orb You can place orbs in these to boost certain abilities or add new ones. We won't be going over what orb does what right now, but also keep in mind that each character has a different number of orbs they can use. For example, Iron Mask can only use up to 3, but Sydney can use 5. Whitney can only use 2, PAIN-T 2.0 can only use 1, and Scarlet can use up to 4. Each character has different ways of using the orbs. In Wasteland Warriors, you will be put into a open world and can go wherever you like. Buy orbs and find collectibles in the vast world of the Wasteland. However, you have missions you also must complete and you can either find them on the map or head to your manager Hooves. You may have remembered Hooves from Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. He returns with a bit more cleaned up look, and he is the manager of the Wasteland Warriors. When you visit his office, he will have the missions ready for you. You begin with a initial mission, and then 8 new ones open up that can be completed in any order. These missions are like episodes of a TV show complete with title cards and a cast list. Another possibly familiar face you will see is Scoutry. Although he wasn't in Shattered, he has been a couple of games before. He makes up the map, scouting the area before you. Although you could technically run past him and go wherever you please, this isn't updated and as such you'll be on unmapped territory. In harder difficulties, Scoutry can be damaged and destroyed by enemies, and he is a lot slower. This new character is known as Sprikee, and she serves to save your game in a unusual way as she is by your group's side the whole way during a mission. Whenever a character dies, their stuff will be put in a flame trap. You can either leave these flame traps be and let greedy enemies try and take them (with them often failing) or telling Sprikee to let up the flame traps at the cost of no longer being able to save your game for the rest of the mission. This presents a huge risk factor because if you die, you'll have to start the mission all over again. This new character is named Gyro Hannibal, and she serves as the main villain for much of the game. She runs a underground city in the Wasteland and you'll learn more about her soon. That's all I have for Wasteland Warriors today. Our next game we have to show is a old one that we have kept putting off for what seems forever, but we are finally ready to show it to the public. ZIN is a Super Smash Bros.-like game with all original characters, and I don't mean ones that the company has already made. Please take a look at some of the fighters you will be playing as. MeldiZIN.png|Meldi Devonate.png|Devonate Beetkle.png|Beetkle Megalodo.png|Megalodo Skatch.png|Skatch Aonumera.png|Aunomera All these characters are part of the cast you'll be playing as. A pretty varied bunch, eh? Meldi is Medusa's daughter, Devonate is a alien creature, Beetkle is a giant beetle, Megalodo is a shark scientist, Skatch is a creative tentacle monster, and Aunomera is an cyborg with a robot army to back her up. ZIN will have a huge cast of all original characters and I can't wait for everyone to meet them. That's all for today. Stayed tuned for our final day. Day 3 This is our final day and while most of our announcements aren't as big, there will be generally more. Please enjoy a update on another one of our games that we're working on. In Kid Icarus Mythis, the sequel to Kid Icarus Uprising, you play as multiple characters instead of just Pit this time around. You know the roster by now: Pit, Palutena, Phosphora, and recently we've added Amazon Pandora who we showed in our last showcase. We have one more character that you will be taking control of: Dark Pit, or Pitoo is the fifth character that you'll be taking control of. You'll be meeting him much later in the game. Being Pit's dark clone, he plays functionally identical and can even carry all weapon types just like Pit. There are still minor differences between the two but they are clones... what can you expect? Keimbe is a NPC character you'll be meeting during the journey. He carries around a big sword and lots of angst. He is part of the Mythis forces, but he has ties to Palutena that we won't be spoiling here. When you head back to Seafloor Palace, you'll meet this thief known as Corra. Although Pit and the others have odds with her due to the fact she is stealing stuff from the Palace, you'll have to team up for the boss later on. Our next thing is very early and we're still doing some very rough groundwork for it, but we do have a title to show you. A Hard Day's Knight is a game in the style of one of our more praised games known as Debutante, with a emotional core at the center with a certain theme behind it. Instead of heading to space, you'll be rescuing princesses and princes as a knight of your design, whether they be male or female. As the title implies, the game takes over the course of a single day. As you move your knight over the over world and enter kingdoms taken over by villains, the amount of time is always taken into consideration. There's no way to get more time or lengthen the day, just rescue as many princesses and princes as possible in a single 3 and a half hours day. Of course, you're not rescuing just because you want to, as there is a greater evil at work and you'll need all the help you can get. In battle, which is a 2D side scrolling beat-em-up, you'll be able to get help from the royalty you save and some may even join you in combat. But you can also talk and even team up with the villains you've defeated in the past, provided you have a good relationship with them. You see, you're also going to want to make it a big deal to talk with your enemies and the people you rescue. This not only factors into the ending, but having good relationships is a key part of the game. Although a lot of the characters seem cookie cutter, you can have a lot of deep and insightful conversations with not only the villains but also the people you save. This factors quite a bit into combat and how the ending plays out, so you'll want to spend some of that time talking with your crew. Another upcoming small project is The Normal Life of Sarah Auvic. You may remember that Leah Needlenam's real name was revealed to be Sarah Auvic in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, and her purple hair was tied to some kind of prophecy that the Gypsy gave to the Twisted Cross. In The Normal Life of Sarah Auvic, we turn back the clock and the Twisted Cross never went after the Auvic family to obtain their daughter. Leah Needlenam has never been. Despite this though, something seems incredibly off... This upcoming Fantendo Drive mini-series will be coming soon. We hope you look forward to it. In Carton Fissonaries: Battle of the Best (working title), you'll play as a wide variety of Cartoon characters from a variety of companies and time periods. We can't say a ton about this game at the moment, but you'll be able to play as Dora. One last thing. We teased this first: It's time to reveal who that challenger was: The Threat is the big bad of the New Fantendoverse, and she will naturally be appearing in a lot of upcoming stuff. She will also be part of the Aftershocks DLC for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, will feature characters from the New Fantendoverse in a non-canon DLC add on to the game. That's all we have to show at this E3. We hope to see you all again at Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 with even bigger announcements. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages